


In Want Of a Moan

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Rimming, hard and fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock claims Vulcans don't moan. Leonard aims to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Want Of a Moan

Leonard gently spread the buttocks in front of him, nuzzling at the green-tinted skin. He heard Spock sigh at the touch, but the sound turned into a gasp when the doctor teasingly dragged his tongue across the puckered opening. Then again, and again. Using the very tip, he drew several shapes against the quivering ring of muscles, some tiny and detailed, some large and languid.

Spock's hands clenched in the sheets, small sounds escaping his tightly pursed lips. Leonard scoffed to himself, amused by the 'Vulcan's do not moan' rule in action. Like Hell they don't. 

He drew back slightly and pressed his mouth to the spot just left of the little hole, scraping his teeth carefully against the skin, then sucking away any possible sting. He treated four more spots the same way, his tongue sneaking out to tease at the puckered skin in-between each one. Then, when the ring of muscle was clenching rhythmically in pleasure, Leonard pressed one inch of his tongue inside, wiggling it around.

Spock's breathing was getting increasingly heavier, his hands scratching at the covers. The lean back arched suddenly, and a hiss escaped his clenched teeth. His hips bucked upwards, lifting off of the bed and moving back towards that questing tongue.

Leonard chuckled softly at that – he could just imagine a long tail hiking up high in invitation.

One of his hands rose and lay just above the cleft. A thumb started rubbing gentle circles over the spot were that tail would emerge, teasing over the skin. A moment later he moved his thumb slightly down and tickled the very spot between the start of taunt buttocks, the nail scratching gently at one cheek.

His tongue pressed further inside, trailing against the quivering insides. After a few moments, he drew back and started licking around the ring of muscles. He took the lube he'd prepared earlier and poured some onto his fingers, smearing it across his knuckles. He slipped one finger inside, rubbing to and fro; the ring was already so relaxed, he pushed a second one in as well, scissoring and curling both digits rhythmically against the inner walls and a certain bundle of nerves. 

Spock's back arched again, and he made a tight sound, not quite a moan, but very close. He orgasmed with a shiver, long fingers clenching against the sheets.

Leonard drew back then, sitting back on his haunches, and licked his lips as he worked a third finger inside his mate, thrusting all three steadily in and out. Once the post-coital tremors passed, Spock's whole body relaxed against the bed, which helped greatly in the preparations.

A few minutes later, the human pulled his fingers free and coated his own erection in lube, nearly growling at the touch of his slick hand on his aching flesh. When done, he grabbed the green-flushed hips tightly and hefted them up and onto his lap. He stayed still for a moment, then lined up and speared inside in one determined move.

Spock's body arched, and the Vulcan gasped in surprise. His spine curled in pleasure, and a pleased hiss resounded in the room. 

Leonard started moving then, thrusting firmly into the eager body. His hand slid around to the Vulcan's groin, and he grasped his mate's still hard cock, pumping it roughly. He was at the stage when rhythm was no longer that important to his blood-deprived brain, but Spock hardly seemed to care. He trembled as the human's pleasure thrummed through their bond and shuddered as his own burned across his nerves. His hips bucked back, tilting slightly to welcome the hard cock more easily. He squirmed, as if in an attempt to escape, and Leonard pulled him back roughly, thrusting harder than before. The human lifted himself onto his knees, leaning across the Vulcan's back, and started nipping lightly at the heated skin. He pressed his lips to the spot where shoulders met neck and sucked fiercely as he concentrated on sending his thoughts to the Vulcan.

_Beautiful, so hot, so tight, gonna take you so hard you'll scream, gonna fuck you till you lose that pointy-eared logic, so good, clenching around me so hard, beautiful, gorgeous, my darling sweetheart, love you so much, gonna make you cum, gonna make you scream my name, gonna make you choke on your orgasm, so good, so tight, MINE!_

Spock stilled, his eyes opening wide at the barrage of thoughts, love and raw desire that flooded him. Leonard grinned and thrust back in hard, the force of the movement causing the Vulcan to lurch forward. Long-fingered hands grasped at the sheets, clenching so tightly the material ripped in a few places. Leonard repeated the strong movement, keeping the angle of his hips steady as he nearly attacked the sensitive prostate.

Finally, a deep moan sounded from the Vulcan's chest, long and beautiful like the throat it escaped from.

Leonard's desire flared at the sound and he quickened his movements. He slammed hard into the clenching hole, and his hand tightening around the green shaft. He pressed his forehead against Spock's nape and angled both of their hips higher without stopping. He barely paused even when a second orgasm shot from the cock in his grasp. In fact, his thrusts gained speed when the Vulcan moaned again.

A greenish arm rose, reaching backwards to grasp at the doctor's neck, pulling his head to the side. Spock twisted his head towards him and connected their lips together, the kiss heated as their bodies were.

With a final thrust and a long shudder, Leonard came, his seed flooding deep into his mate. The doctor used the last of his strength to guide their exhausted bodies to slump onto their sides, away from the wet puddle in the middle of their bed.

The human sighed and petted Spock's smooth black hair, nuzzling one pointed ear gently. Spock let out a satisfied hum and snuggled back against his mate's chest.

Leonard thought back on their coupling and chuckled quietly. _'Vulcans do not moan' my ass._ he thought with a tired grin. Spock curled his fingers around Leonard's hand and refrained on commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme Prompt:  
> McCoy rimming Spock, Spock coming, then McCoy fucking Spock to a second orgasm.


End file.
